


Alex/Lena for Anon

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [32]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: I offered a prompt session and an anon took me up on it here you go, Alex/Lena





	Alex/Lena for Anon

How do you tell your best friend that you're sleeping with her sister? How do you tell the one person that has believed in you above all else that you routinely defile the woman they have known since childhood? How do you tell that person that you're in love with her sister, that you're dating? This is the question that plagues Lena Luthor. She is dating Alex Danvers, she is dating her best friends sister. 

It had all started after they had finally defeated Cadmus, it had started from a need to protect Kara, a few drinks as they discussed how to make sure Kara was never taken again. But it quickly changed and before long it morphed, they were two people in desperate need of comfort. Alex had lost Maggie, her fiancé not even hesitating to dive into the line of fire to protect an alien family. Lena had lost the last of her family, and while she had known it was inevitable, it hadn't made it any easier. 

They had said it was a one time thing, that it could only ever happen the once, that it would only happen that once. Then once became twice, and twice became three times, and before long they lost track of the number of nights they spent together. Then things began to change, they began to go out to restraints and bars, to gala's using their jobs as excuses. Lena using her consultancy at the DEO as an excuse to co e for lunch. Alex using her job as an excuse to 'protect' Lena at galas.

And eventually one thing had led to another, and Lena had found herself asking Alex to move in. It was only then that they realised something. Kara didn't know. Kara, whose biggest fear, above all else, was being abandoned didn't know. And so they had made their plans. Lena wasn't ashamed to admit she and Alex went all out on this announcement. There was enough food here to feed ten hungry Kryptonians, a dozen types of potstickers, pizza and piles of other artery clogging food. They even put on a rom com for Kara in the hopes it would help. The entire night they wait for the right time to tell her. 

They wait as Kara slowly relaxes and then finally when the time is right Alex says "Kara, Lena and I… we have something we need to tell you"

Seeing the way Alex's hand trembles Lena reaches out to take ahold with her own steadying Alex as she says "Kara… Alex and I are dating"

Kara looks up half a potsticker hanging out her mouth as she smiles brilliantly before she is up and wrapping her arms around them both before gushing "I know… you're going to make the most amazing babies!"

Lena and Alex look at each other over Kara's shoulder confusedly as Alex asks "what do you mean you know"

Kara pulls back smiling as she says "come on Alex, you're my sister and Lena is my best friend. Of course I knew, it's a bit hard not to notice something was up. Especially when J'onn started walking around with a telepathic inhibitor a couple days after Lena started staying over for 'lunch'."

Lena blushes hearing this thinking she owes J'onn a few packets of Oreos as apology before asking "and you're ok with this?"

Kara gives her a smile "of course, you were like my sister before this will just make is official." Hearing This Lena freezes realising what Kara's saying but Kara steamrolls through saying "come on the food's going cold"

Alex laughs at her sister saying "and there is no worse sin"

At Kara's enthused nod Lena can't help but smile. This is her family now, the Danvers sisters, and she can't help but love them. Especially when she sees the love filled glances Alex keeps giving her over Kara's shoulder


End file.
